Tyler the Hedgehog
'Tyler the Hedgehog '(タイラー・ザ・ヘッジホッグ '' Tairā'' za Hejjihoggu) is one of Gabriella's best friends. He is one of the vocalists and break-dancers on Electric Daisy. After moving to Station Square, he reunites with Gabriella, despite being absent for long time. Encountered by Sonic and his friends, he joins the group for adventures and fighting forces from the evil Dr. Eggman. He has proven to take a fend of himself until he was paired with Riley after being living in a care home. He has close bond with Mimi, until he adopts her as sister, while served her as a sidekick. Character Profile * ALSO CALLED: Ty *AGE: 16 *SPECIES: Hedgehog *HEIGHT: 100 cm *WEIGHT: 34kg *FUR COLOUR: Orange *SKIN COLOUR: Peach *EYE COLOR: Purple *ALLIANCE: Good *LIKES: City life, sunsets, helping others, having fun, surfing, break-dancing, music, singing, chilling out, *DISLIKES: Being force what to do, psychotics, his mother, snobs, rivals, strict rules *ABILITY TYPE: Speed Character Early life Tyler was born on Emerald Island. He lived with his domineering and promiscuous mother, Saria until he left home at 11 after being beaten by her boyfriend. Tyler has make a fend of himself as he was befriended by the gang known as Firefly Fighters. Tyler became fast friends with Gabriella and the others and began taking his first music lesson where he plays the piano, writes his song about his life and friends. Also, he musically plays the guitar, which leads to become the band member of Electric Daisy. Following the major destruction of the Twinkle Town, Tyler and the others are moved to Station Square. Personality Tyler is bold, tough and laid-back. He is good-natured, who enjoys the company of his friends, including Sonic and the gang. He has a optimistic and lively individual,whilst he has an outspoken and protective outlook. Tyler sometimes can be extremely cold,sullen, bitter and aggressive as it comes to family life, which he gets involved with Saria who has been mistreating him many times. He tends to acts very rebelliously as he carries the certain about hatred of Saria and some strict rules. He has a heart of gold always there for his friends. Abilities and Talents Tyler was gift to manipulate light which is similar to Typhoon's. Tyler is able to use the "Tornado Spin", here he has the ability to spin in a cyclonic manner, surrounding by sparks. In addition to the Tornado Spin, Tyler uses a hoverboard to travel. Tyler's was almost the match of Sonic's speed. He appears to be a speed athlete possesses with high speeds. Weakness Relationships Friends Tyler is Gabriella's fast friend. He is close friends with Mimi, who serves her as his sidekick. He joins Team Sonic and becomes one of Sonic's fast friends. Family Tyler used lived with his mother, Saria. But he left home when she abandons him for another man, this cause to go against his mother and disowns her for the lack of care. Tyler's father was unknown, but it has cleared that he was divorced from Saria and Tyler didn't get much to see him. Mimi, now living with Tyler and Riley, becomes Tyler's adoptive sister, while serving as his sidekick. Romance Trivia * On the early appearance, Tyler resembles to Scourge the Hedgehog. However he has an different personality and similar abilities. Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Heroes Category:Firefly Fighters